wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dusza Demona
thumb|Demon Soul Dusza Demona, '''zwana dawniej '''Duszą Smoka, to artefakt stworzony na krótko przed Wojną Starożytnych przez Aspekt Ziemi -Nelthariona, znanego później także jako Deathwing. Z wyglądu przypomina złoty dysk, w rzeczywistości jest talizmanem o potężnej mocy. Za jego pomocą stworzona została nowa rasa smoków - jeden z nich to wierzchowiec Serce Aspektów oraz zwierzak Dusza Aspektów. Historia 'Stworzenie' Krótko przed Wojną Starożytnych, Neltharion używając swojej krwi oraz umiejętności służących mu goblińskich rzemieślników, stworzył artefakt o niesamowitej mocy pod pretekstem użycia go do zwalczenia armii demonów dokonujących inwazji na Azeroth. Jednakże - pod wpływem podszeptów uwięzionych pod jego leżem, pragnących uwolnienia Starych Bóstw - prawdziwym celem stworzenia tego przedmiotu było przejęcie kontroli nad wszystkimi smokami oraz sprawienie, by śmiertelne rasy uznały go za boga. Neltharion musiał być bardzo ostrożny przy tworzeniu swojego dysku, gdyż był on bardzo wrażliwy - podczas małego zawalenia się sklepienia w jaskini oderwana została łuska z ciała czarnego smoka, która uszkodziła artefakt. Gdy dzieło Opiekuna Ziemi było gotowe, pokazał on Duszę reszcie smoczych Aspektów i przekonał ich, by każdy z nich oraz pozostałe smoki ze wszystkich stad przekazały do niej cząstkę siebie, by zwiększyć jej moc oraz uchronić ją od zniszczenia przez smoki. Podstępnie, on sam, a także inne czarne smoki nie przekazały swoich esencji, by nie osłabiać siebie samych. thumb|Aspekty przekazują swoją moc do dysku we wspomnieniach Yogg-Sarona W ostatniej walce wszystkich zjednoczonych smoczych szczepów Azeroth przeciwko Płonącemu Legionowi, Neltharion ustawił smoki pozostałych czterech rodów w magiczną matrycę, która znacząco zwiększyła moc artefaktu. Podczas bitwy, czarny smok ujawnił swoje szaleństwo i użył Duszy Smoka do spustoszenia zarówno szeregów Legionu, jak i stawiających mu opór nocnych elfów. Zażądał, by całe Azeroth, łącznie z pozostałymi smoczymi szczepami i Aspektami, złożyło mu pokłon. Malygos, Władca Magii i jego niebieskie smoki próbowały powstrzymać Nelthariona, który w mgnieniu oka wybił niemal całe stado. Sindragosa, pierwsza małżonka Malygosa, uciekła tylko po to, by skonać od poniesionych ran daleko na północy, w krainie która w przyszłości zostanie Koroną Mrozu na kontynencie Northrend. Pozostałe smoki znalazły się pod kontrolą Nelthariona, dopóki niespodziewana interwencja Korialstrasza zdekoncentrowała czarnego smoka i pozwoliła smokom na kontratak. Mimo że szeregi smoków były poważnie osłabione, Neltharion został zmuszony do odwrotu, zabierając Duszę Smoka ze sobą. 'Zepsucie Nelthariona i kradzież Duszy' Wkrótce stało się jasne, że Dusza wpływa na ciało Nelthariona nadymając i rozdzierając. Z pomocą goblińskich rzemieślników do jego łusek zostały przytwierdzone ogromne płyty z adamantium w celu powstrzymania destrukcyjnej siły dysku. Doprowadzony do kompletnego szaleństwa, mniej więcej w tym okresie Neltharion zyskał imię, pod którym jest znany obecnie - Deathwing, a jego magiczny artefakt przemianowano na Duszę Demona (wpływ na wprowadzenie tych nazw mieli obecni tam Rhonin i Korialstrasz z przyszłości). W celu zapobiegnięcia ponownemu użyciu dysku przeciwko nim, Broxigar, Korialstrasz oraz elficki druid, Malfurion Stormrage, podjęli brawurową próbę kradzieży artefaktu. Malfurionowi udało się zdobyć Duszę, lecz został pojmany przez żołnierzy Królowej Azshary... dowodzonych przez jego własnego brata, Illidana, który zgodził się zdobyć dysk, by umożliwić władcy demonów - Sargerasowi wkroczenie do Azeroth. Dusza została użyta jako część portalu, który miał zostać otwarty w głębinach Studni Wieczności. Jednakże zanim mogło to nastąpić, praca Duszy została zakłócona i przerwana przez stawiającą opór armię śmiertelnych ras Azeroth. Pracę czaru próbowały też zakłócić Stare Bóstwa, lecz bezskutecznie. Po tym jak Legion został wypędzony z tego świata oraz zakończyło się Rozbicie Świata, Malfurion i pozostałych czworo Aspektów nałożyło na Duszę czar, który miał zapobiec przed ponownym użyciem go przez Deathwinga, a następnie ukryli nieczysty dysk w miejscu, gdzie tylko Aspekty mogły go znaleźć. 'Potęga uwolniona' 10000 lat później Deathwing pragnął odbudować swoje zniszczone stado, używając do tego celu jaj swej największej przeciwniczki, Alexstraszy. Odnalazł Duszę Demona i doprowadził do niej orczy klan Smoczej Paszczy. Nekrosowi Skullcrusherowi, dawnemu czarnoksiężnikowi, wódz klanu - starszy szaman Zuluhed powierzył Duszę. Z nią Smocze Paszcze, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, doprowadziły do pojmania Królowej Smoków, a następnie używały jej smoków jako wierzchowców w walce. Korialstrasz - w swoim przebraniu jako Krasus, członek starszej rady Kirin Tor z Dalaranu - odkrył, że Deathwing ukrywa się jako Lord Prestor oraz, że ujawnił położenie Duszy orkom. Wysyłając swego ucznia Rhonina na misję by uwolnić Alexstraszę, Krasus podjął próbę uzyskania pomocy od pozostałych trojga Aspektów - Malygosa, Nozdormu i Ysery. Rhonin, który został "uratowany" przez Deathwinga dwukrotnie podczas przebiegu zadania, został zmanipulowany przez czarnego smoka i doprowadzony do więzienia Alexstraszy i uwolnienia jej (przynajmniej tak Rhonin uważał). Dając mu jedną ze swoich łusek jako talizman, umożliwiający mu komunikację z Rhoninem i widzenie tego, co widział mag, Deathwing wysłał Rhonina do Grim Batol. W końcu udało mu się odkryć miejsce, w którym więziona była Alexstrasza i nieuchronną ucieczkę Smoczych Paszcz (byli przekonani, że Przymierze zamierza zaatakować). Gdy Deathwing utrzymywał przewagę w walce z innymi, osłabionymi Aspektami, włączając wolną już Alexstraszę, Rhonin był w stanie użyć łuski Deathwinga do zniszczenia dysku. Tnąc łuską powierzchnię artefaktu, Rhonin uwolnił moce zamknięte wewnątrz, a następnie czarem przwrócił Aspektom ich moce, które oddali podczas tworzenia Duszy Smoka, co prowadziło do pokonania ich zdradzieckiego brata. 'Wypłynięcie i zniszczenie' Pomimo, że Dusza straciła większość swojej mocy po zniszczeniu, wciąż można było ją wykorzystać. Sintharia, pierwsza partnerka Nelthariona, zebrała fragmenty Duszy i odkryła, że nadal posiada ona dużą moc. Używając szczątków oraz innych artefaktów: Zguby Balacgosa, skradzionego kostura naaru oraz esencji smoka pustki Zzeraku, Sintharia podjęła eksperymenty na jajach różnych stad. Efektem końcowym było stado smoków zmierzchu, złowrogi twór, który mógł absorbować magiczną energię z każdej, żywej istoty, a zwłaszcza wrogich smoków. Jedna z tych potworności, Dargonax, był tak ambitnym i przebiegłym stworzeniem, że chciał zdetronizować matkę i przejąć władzę nad światem. Zendarin Windrunner, kuzyn sióstr Windrunner, sprzymierzył się z Sintharią w celu uzyskania dostępu do ogromnego źródła energii i skradzenia częściowo odtworzonej Duszy Demona. Ostatecznie doprowadziło go to do konfliktu z kuzynką Vereesą, która szukała zemsty za próbę uprowadzenia przez Zendarina jej dwóch bliźniaczych synów. Wynikiem bitwy była śmierć Zendarina i ostateczne zniszczenie Duszy Demona, gdy kostur naaru, który miał ze sobą dotknął nikczemnego artefaktu, gdy uwolnił on całą jego energię. Było to możliwe, ponieważ Sintharia osłoniła dysk przed magią Azeroth, a kostur pochodził z Outland. Sintharia próbowała zrekonstruować go - wpadając nawet w to samo szaleństwo co jej partner Deathwing - lecz ponownie został zniszczony, tym razem na dobre, gdy uderzył w niestabilną Zgubę Balacgosa rzuconą przez Korialstrasza, niszcząc oba artefakty. Szepty Duszy Demona * "Nocne Elfy zniszczą świat..." * "Studnia jest poza kontrolą..." * "Nikomu nie można ufać...pożądają Twoich sekretów, Twojej potęgi..." * "Malygos weźmie co Twoje..." * "Alexstrasza pragnie dominacji nad Tobą..." * "Nie są lepsi od demonów..." * "Muszą zostać potraktowani jak demony..." (Starzy Bogowie szeptali przez Duszę do Nelthariona.) World of Warcraft Podczas gdy sama Dusza już dawno nie istnieje, Sartharion w 25 osobwym raidzie Obsydianowe Sanktuarium upuszcza Ilustrację Smoczej Duszy. Ulduar Gdy gracz wkracza do umysłu Yogg-Sarona podczas konfrontacji z nim w Ulduarze, może zobaczyć wspomnienie ukazujące Smocze Aspekty przekazujące Duszy Smoka swoje esencje 10,000 lat wcześniej. Kataklizm thumb|Thrall używający Duszy przeciwko jej twórcy Gdy Deathwing powrócił do Azeroth, jego przywódcy i bohaterowie doszli do wniosku, że będą potrzebować Duszy Demona do pokonania Niszczyciela. By ją odzyskać, najpierw musieli wyruszyć w przyszłość, by pokonać potężną istotę blokującą dostęp do przeszłości. Dokonawszy tego, udali się w przeszłość odzyskując Duszę Demona zanim ukrył ją Malfurion Stormrage. Następnie nie dopuściwszy do jej przechwycenia przez klan Młot Zmierzchu pod Świątynią Smoczego Spokoju. W czasie bitwy Thrall używając Duszy trafia promieniem energii Deathwinga, który wycofuje się z walki. Dalej, lądując na grzbiecie Skrzydeł Śmierci bohaterowie rozrywają jego pancerz, by Thrall ponownie mógł, używając Duszy, trafić czarnego smoka. Trafiony i przebity przez promień magicznej energii, Deathwing spadł w samo serce Malstromu, który zdeformował jego ciało, unicestwił resztki Nelthariona w jego duszy i umyśle, a pozostawił istotę tak złą, jak sami Starzy Bogowie. Gdy i to wynaturzenie zostało pokonane, Thrall po raz ostatni używa Duszy by ostatecznie unicestwić istotę będącą niegdyś Czarnym Aspektem. Dalsze losy dysku nie są znane. Zobacz także * Dusza Demona - drugi tom trylogii Wojna Starożytnych Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Wojna Starożytnych Kategoria:Dzień Smoka